IT administrators are often confronted with how best to allow users to access corporate resources. Ideally, an administrator would grant each user within a corporation permission access to only those resources that are needed by the user to perform the user's job function. However, because of the number of permissions that may need to be managed, typical access-control systems make use of access-control groups (and/or roles) to which users are assigned and to which permissions to access resources are granted. In this way, an administrator may manage access to resources by managing the groups to which users belong and the resources to which groups have access.
Unfortunately, the use of access-control groups as a way to manage access to resources may introduce new, often conflicting, challenges for IT administrators. For example, an administrator may be required to maintain access-control groups that ensure that (1) every user that requires access to a resource has permission to access the resource and (2) every user that does not require access to a resource does not have access to the resource. However, because users' job functions change over time, in order to ensure that access-control groups do not become stale, an administrator may be required to continually update access-control group memberships and/or access-control group permissions, which may be a daunting task. Accordingly, the instant disclosure addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for managing access-control groups.